Girl Warrior
by jen1490
Summary: After thousands of intimidating fighters were defeated by the biggest evil in existence, the next challenger would be. . . a simple girl? What can a girl do against such an opponent? AU


**note:** lol, anyways, had this inspiration ever since i saw _SuckerPunch_ -awesome movie- so yeah. . .

_oh and i don't own "Naruto" or any of it's characters. . ._

* * *

><p><em>Two thousand years of bloody fights and gruesome deaths. <em>

That's how long it took to finally find some one with enough potential to stop the Void, an ultimate evil that fed off the life source of lands.

Two thousand years then after waiting another ten short years for that someone to grow strong, both mentally and physically, after brutal training, painful headaches and awful dinners, the little child ended up defeating the Void and returning the energy to the land.

It was a joyous victory.

People praised the child and his master for ridding the lands of the Void.

Life was once again peaceful. All living creatures were free from the unnatural evil and everything settled down.

_But as always such an evil would not rest so easily._

A short time later the land began to die again as they did when the Void existed. It puzzled everyone for no one had reported anything unusual.

The cause of the dying land evaded him until he finally saw the truth. It took him two years to realize that the cause of the dying lands was right next to him. Ironically, the chosen one who had defeated the Void had been the one who had taken it's place.

His student was now the new Void.

He was devastated and felt betrayed. The child he had raised as his own had turned on him.

He watched his student take the energy of the land then when his student grew weary of consuming the land's life source, the child began to devour the spiritual energy of the people. He targeted scared crafted temples and artifacts, sucking their holy spirit and absorbing it into his being. With each spirit the child adsorbed, the stronger, the faster his student became.

He was a different Void than the last. The last Void only consumed the life source of the land, this new Void consumed both the life source of the land and the spirit of the people. This new Void was dangerous to all life itself.

Warriors came to challenge the new Void but each were brutally defeated until no one dared to stand in the way of the new Void's desire.

He watched and waited for a new warrior to raise up again, but none came. He waited until the new Void had consumed nearly half of the spiritual energy known to humankind.

It was then when the Master challenged the student.

It was a long battle, one that he was ashamed to say that he had lost. He had lost the opportunity to save life only because it was his student whom he was facing. His student, the boy he had raised like his own son, had become the new Void. The child was and would always be his son. He couldn't end the existence of his only child.

So he allowed himself to lose and allowed his son to continue spreading his darkness.

* * *

><p>"No. You can't turn your back like that, Sakura."<p>

He observed the young girl pause in her sword practice. The girl was about twelve with absurd short pink hair, shocking green eyes, pale skin and a liking to red clothing. Not to mention she was a cry baby who always hit his nerve. But. . . She was his new hope, ever since he had seen her heal a patch of burnt grass at the age of ten.

"What! Kaka-sensei! I did exactly what the book says!" She swung her sword above her head. "I did it perfectly."

He shook his head. The girl was too mechanical, too text book oriented. She didn't improvise, she didn't adjust to the situation. If she was in a demonstrative sword competition, no doubt the girl would crush her opponents, but this wouldn't be a competition where rules were upheld so that no one became injured. The child would be going up against an opponent who could careless of how beautiful she appeared in her sword dancing. Her opponent was a ruthless, heartless being who would use every possibility to end her life in a painfully slow, agonizing way. The child had to understand by whatever means possible.

"Sakura, tomorrow we go to the Land Of the Sea. Be prepared."

The girl glanced at him with an excited glint in her emerald eyes. "You serious!" She jumped up and down, dropping her sword to clap her hands together. "I haven't been out of Konoha! I finally get to go somewhere!" This child was so _annoyingly_ girlish. "Will we be able to check out the stores? How about the beaches? Oh! I'm so excited!"

The child knew so little of the Land Of the Sea. That country had been consumed by the Void. All that was left of it was deserted islands and barren waste lands. There was life still left in the land but it was the life the Void allowed to grow: dark beings who had sworn their allegiance to the Void. The happy, sunshine beaches people saw were all a false front, because beyond those beach towns and bright vacation getaways laid death.

The Void didn't need these people but he kept them anyways.

_For what was a king without subjects?_

The girl was so excited to be going to the Land of the Sea. It almost pained him to crush such innocence.

But she was his new hope, his new child, his new daughter. He had to do everything in his power to push her to grow, mentally, emotionally and spiritually.

She had to be strong for she was the one who could stand up to the Void and defeat him.

Or at least he prayed she succeed.

* * *

><p><em>so i got a Anakin-Obi Wan-Luke thing going on. lol, i didn't do that on purpose.<br>_


End file.
